The Talented Mr Caldwell
by bittersweet26
Summary: fluff without plot or purpose. Rusty/Linus featuring Danny. Unforgivably gooey and written by someone with as much a talent for subtlety as a tap-dancing green rabbit on crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned Matt Damon I certainly wouldn't waste my time writing this. See the logic?

**Chapter One – Saul is smug, Danny is annoyed, Rusty is interested and Linus is…very young. **

"… and for God's sake, under no circumstances are you _ever_ to…"

"Rust? Could you come here a minute?"

"Sure…"

Saul had sounded too smug… he should know better. If he wasn't careful he'd spoil everything. Rusty inwardly counted to fifty before glancing back. Linus Caldwell sat on the edge of a chair in a crisply boring suit, looking older than Rusty had thought was possible. It was 15 minutes before he would be going in to face Benedict, and the kid was practically shaking. He was slumped, and had his head in his hands.

Damn. "Put a bit of pressure on him", Danny had said. He should have known better to listen to Danny about this… his little speech must have been a bit too much.

Rusty sighed inwardly. As always, he would have to be the one to sort this out. Walking over, he sat down next to him. Linus didn't react.

"You ready then, kid?"

Linus looked up with a wide eyed expression that made Rusty Ryan seriously doubt Danny's claims that Bobby's son was twenty four.

"I can't do this, Rusty." Linus's voice was low and tinged with panic.

"You've lifted from harder marks. The codes won't be a problem, and you've researched everything you need to know about this guy. All you have to do is keep your cool."

Biting his lip, Linus shook his head and stared at his feet.

"I'm not good enough. I'll screw it up again, for everyone. I don't…"

"Kid, how old are you?"

The question seemed to throw Linus for a moment, and then he visibly deflated.

"I'll be twenty one in a month." His reply was barely a whisper.

Twenty one. Jesus. What the hell was Danny thinking? Rusty leaned forward and gently pushed the kid's chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"When I was twenty one I wasn't half as good as you are, and Danny could barely lift a free sample from a supermarket counter. You've got the skills. The confidence will come with experience. Ok?"

Linus nodded mutely. Rusty abruptly realized how uncomfortable his intimate gesture must have made him, and pulled his hand back as he got up to walk away. Linus's gaze didn't leave him as he did, and bizarrely, that made him nervous. _Rusty Ryan_, disturbed by an amateur barely out of his teens? He covered by pulling a half-eaten biscuit out of his pocket and taking a bite.

As he headed up to the room Livingstone had commandeered to put together his various cannibalized piles of wire, switches and screens Rusty found himself joined by Daniel Ocean himself. The silver haired man was as smooth as ever, but long years meant Rusty could see the agitation underneath. Danny was taking this job very personally.

"Twenty one."

"What?"

"Not twenty four. He turns twenty one in a month."

"Shit! That little…and his _mother_ confirmed it…Christ, imagine how much she must have been laughing at me…"

"The kid's scared. Why are you pushing him, Danny?"

"Why? One, because he can do it. I saw him work in Chicago – he's goddamn talented. Two, because he needs this. And finally, because for all he is the greatest con I've ever known, sometimes Bobby Caldwell is full of shit."

Rusty just raised an eyebrow, knowing an explanation would come. Danny readily obliged.

"It's Bobby's philosophy that he should let Linus make his own way. Not letting him cash in on the family name is understandable, but apparently it also extends to no help, no advice and practically ignoring the kid no matter how impressive his achievements. He's trying to prevent his son from a swollen ego, but he's overcompensating. Linus has it hard enough as it is – he's starting in this game with a Bobby Caldwell sized handicap. He's got to surpass his father just to get noticed. This job will fix that."

Rusty noted the almost paternal note of protectiveness in Danny's rant – though come to think of it he shouldn't find it all that surprising. Linus could easily be Danny's son.

"So you're taking the poor, talented, disadvantaged child under your wing then, are you?"

Danny flashed him a devilish grin.

"It worked with you."

Rusty Ryan deliberated for a second whether to give a cutting reply or finish his biscuit. The biscuit won. It had chocolate chips.

At the door Danny stopped and turned to leave for the casino.

"Off I go. Wish me luck, eh?"

"Since when has luck ever needed encouragement to favour you? Go on, or you'll miss Tess."

In the monitor room screens were humming into life. Rusty wandered over to where Saul was leaning against the wall. The older man studied him curiously.

"What had you and Danny so deep in conversation?"

"The Caldwell kid."

"Ah. I have a lot of sympathy for him. Those that have the most to prove also have the most to lose."

"That's pretty much what Danny said. Can he do it?"

A loud screech filled the air; Livingstone darted forward and fiddled with some speakers, swearing under his breath. He pulled on his headset and started saying something that Rusty couldn't quite make out.

The screens were suddenly full of Benedict – it was time to go. Even Rusty was mildly impressed by the way Linus snapped into character, but the test would be whether he could keep it up. Everyone in the room leaned forward, the atmosphere tense. Not that anyone would admit to being nervous. Saul blinked short-sightedly at the screen.

"I guess we'll just have to watch and see…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Seriously. My mate just bought my soul for two bucks and a toblerone.

**Chapter Two – Everyone agrees that celebrations are in order **

A week after the night their net worth had jumped by several million each, the crew of eleven was back together at Rusty Ryan's hotel. Ostensibly, it was a chance for them to collect their money.

What with suitcases full of cash being slightly suspicious, they had all handed their money over to Rueben to fiddle with until it was clean. On entry each one was presented with the details of a very full bank account in their name.

But the real reason they were getting together was to see Danny off. His hearing had been this afternoon, which meant by tomorrow he would be back serving his three to six months for breaking parole. It was a going away party, and congratulation, and celebration. All of this for a man who was conspicuously absent. Not that this bothered Rusty; Danny always had to make an entrance, and since the party had started forty minutes ago he was just about due in.

Rusty surveyed the room he had set up. Deceptively small, it accommodated the eleven of them perfectly. The bar was loaded with expensive drinks and ringed with metallic bar stools. Instead of a formal dining table it was littered with low couches, each cluster surrounding a glass coffee table. They whole atmosphere was only slightly detracted from by the numerous bowls of Doritos. After all, this was _his_ hotel.

Forty five minutes late. Any second now. As he made his way towards the door Rusty noticed that the Malloy brothers were attempting to bully Linus into a drinking game. He'd have to keep an eye on that; the last time a third party had joined in a Malloy drinking game they had ended up needing two ambulances, three fire engines, an animal catcher and a priest to clean it up. Although to be fair the third person had been Basher.

Rueben was chatting with Saul and Frank, and Basher was explaining something at great length to a not very interested Livingstone. Rusty raised his glass to Yen, who was standing in the corner. The grease man silently returned the gesture. He had made it clear he was here not for Danny, but because Rusty had asked him. He still hadn't quite forgiven the delays in the vault.

The door swung open, and Daniel Ocean entered the room. The buzz of conversation fell away. Rusty held out his own glass to him.

"How long?"

Danny smiled, taking the glass.

"Three months. It'll be a nice break." He held up the glass. "To Benedict, the kind source of great… fun."

The others raised their glasses. A chorus of "to fun!" rang out in response, with everyone then returning to their previous activity. Rusty ate a chip.

As Danny came and leaned against the wall next to him, Rusty looked him up and down. The bruises were fading, but he still looked a little stiff. Confronting Benedict like that had been unnecessary. 'Leave emotion at the door' was a rule Rusty tried to live by, but Danny had never even given it a shot. It wasn't his style.

"I'm surprised they let you come."

"I'm hurt. Convincing a parole officer to let me have one last night out? Don't make me laugh."

"Have you talked to Tess?"

"Not yet. Don't want to rush it. You'll keep an eye on her, though?"

"Of course."

"The money is sorted?"

"We're untouchable."

Danny nodded. Silence. Rusty ate another chip.

"I'll send you more cookies this time."

"What would I do without you?"

Their conversation continued on, neither really paying attention to what they were saying but rather watching the body language of the other, long friendship and practice supplying the script. After a while they circulated, bantering with everyone.

As the night progressed, Rusty came to the conclusion that his fears for his old friend's mental wellbeing were unfounded. Danny was more relaxed now then he had been since he had walked in on Rusty playing poker right back at the beginning. In fact, he was triumphant.

Just as everything was winding down, the shrill sound of Danny's phone going off made him once again the centre of attention. The ringtone was Tom Jones. Rusty smirked.

Danny looked slightly perplexed as he answered, and understandably so. There weren't very many people who would have the phone number of Danny Ocean.

"Hello?"

A pause, and then a grin.

"Bobby. Nice to hear from you. You heard? It went off perfectly."

Perfectly? What a lie. So it was Bobby calling…his old mentor checking up on him. Linus's head had shot up at his father's name, and now he was staring determinedly at his drink in an effort to disguise the fact.

"Yes… I know, of course…No, it's fine, Rueben has fixed up the money."

Danny's grin had grown to a truly amazing size, and had that predatory edge to it he always had when he was manipulating his friends. As he talked, he leaned over and grabbed Linus's wrist, pulling him forward and off his chair.

"That's great Bobby. I'll put Linus on… here he is."

Linus looked paralyzed, and Danny had top push the phone into his hands. Rusty felt uneasy. That confused, apprehensive expression on the kid's face wasn't a good sign.

"Da… Dad? It's me."

Linus stood alone now in the middle of the room, everyone determinedly busy but just as determinedly listening in. Rusty saw his expression slowly turn blank, and wondered what the hell was being said to him.

"Yes…no, sir. Just the one, but it was my fault…No, Danny didn't…Yes… Yes. I know you told me that before, I just… I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry. I never…."

The room had fallen silent. No one even bothered to hide their eavesdropping. The click as the call was cut off was audible, and even if it wasn't, the way Linus flinched back from the phone was clear enough. He stared at it for a second, and then gently handed it back to Danny, threw the rest of his drink down his throat and left, without meeting anyone's eyes or uttering a sound.

Nobody spoke. Danny was looking after Linus, horrified. It was Virgil who voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Fu – uck! What was that? Daddy not too happy, huh? That's real fucked up…"

Turk didn't miss his cue.

"Shut up asshole, I bet he can hear you…"

"Oh yeah? Well I think he can't. Don't call me asshole, jackass."

"Yeah… well… well… you're a piece of motherfu - "

Rusty turned to Danny, ignoring the all too familiar display. Danny was pale.

"I thought… Shit. _Shit. _I should have known. I shouldn't have put him on."

The look on his face told Rusty everything he needed to hear.

"Danny, you look downstairs. I'll go up. He'll be fine."

Danny was moving before Rusty finished his sentence. Rusty turned to Rueben.

"Rueben? It's time for everyone to leave. I had rooms set aside."

Rueben nodded, and Rusty followed fast on Danny's heels, only stopping to grab a donut on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I am the writer of the original Oceans 11, who has cleverly decided to fool you all by writing mediocre fanfics about my own characters. Mwah ha ha!

**Chapter Three – Linus wonders why Rusty cares, and Rusty asks himself a similar question.**

Linus sat on the balcony and wondered why this sort of thing always happened to him. And the night had been going so well, too. The Malloy's had stopped laughing at him (both to his face and when they thought he couldn't hear) and had started hitting him in the shoulder repeatedly and trying to get him drunk instead. Linus reasoned that this was an improvement, at least by their standards. He'd talked to Livingstone and Basher and Frank even Saul, all of them treating him like an equal. For the first time he had felt part of the group, rather than an intruder.

He heard a hiss as the glass door slid open, but didn't turn around as Rusty joined him. He wished he would just leave. Despite the older man's pretense at just casually standing around, the fact he had felt the need to check on him was humiliating. Slightly comforting and baffling, that he should care, but mostly humiliating.

Linus wasn't sure how successful he was being at hiding how much that call had upset him. He _hated_ it when he stuffed up and gave his dad a reason to lay into him. Rusty Ryan was the last person Linus wanted to think he was some sort of crybaby. Rusty was so elegant, so cool, so smart, so everything Linus knew he would never be.

To Linus's surprise, Rusty said nothing. He just sat there, waiting. Linus risked a glance across. Rusty was leaning back, ever so casual, eating some sort of donut. Linus couldn't help but wonder how it was physically possible for someone to eat so much and look the way he did. He was like some sort of tall, blonde masterpiece.

Wait a minute, what the hell was he thinking? Why was he even thinking about what Rusty looked like? He must be drunker than he thought. There had been something very suspicious about the small unlabelled bottles of _something _the Malloys' had liberally doused in every round of drinks. Or maybe it was the sitting in silence, waiting for Rusty to talk, driving him crazy.

"I sort of ruined the party, didn't I? Sorry."

"Not at all. It was finishing up anyway. Besides, it's not the others I'm worried about, kid."

There it was again. Not Linus, never just 'Linus' always 'kid' or 'boy' or even 'Bobby's son'. Was it so much to ask to be referred to by his own name? But this was Rusty speaking, his senior and a childhood hero, so Linus swallowed his annoyed reply and bit his lip.

"I'm fine. I don't care what he says anyway."

Rusty didn't look like he believed him. He tried again.

"Really, I don't. I know I'm better than he thinks. "

"Oh yes, you are amazing."

There was something about the way he said it, something a little smooth and amused, that was too much. Linus knew he didn't deserve that tone, and if he had to prove it he damn well would. He stood up, all his pent up frustration directed straight at Rusty.

"You know what? How about you stop fucking patronizing me, how about that? And my name is _Linus_. Not kid or boy or child or Bobby Caldwell's son! It's Linus!"

"I know…Hey, kid - I mean Linus, sorry - Linus, wait…"

* * *

Rusty swore as Linus ignored him, storming down the stairs three at a time towards the car park. Before he even knew what he was doing Rusty felt his legs move and he found himself following. This was ridiculous. Normally he would let him go, let him cool off and sort himself out. That's what he would do with anyone else. That's what he should be doing now. What was it about Linus Caldwell that was so damn captivating? Right from day one, something about his awkward, charming naïveté had messed with Rusty's head.

Rusty practically ran down the stairs, fighting to keep his pace at a slow jog as he reached the bottom. Leave emotion at the door, he repeated in his head. Always leave emotion at the door. Any door will do. He turned into the car park, eyes scanning the flat empty grayness for signs of life.

Linus was standing near edge of the cavernous car park. As Rusty reached him he didn't even look up. All the fight had suddenly gone out of him.

"I didn't mean what I said. I just took it all out on you…"

His voice was so soft Rusty could barely hear it. He was looking up with worried eyes, and his shoulders were slumped. As he stood there, vulnerable, the only thing that came into Rusty's head was that he should kiss him. So he did.

As he pulled away Linus stared in shock.

"Wha - "

Rusty cut him off with another kiss, a longer one this time. Linus tasted like bittersweet, like dark chocolate and Russian vodka. This time when they broke apart Linus was gasping for breath and they were pressed tightly together. Somehow Rusty had managed to push him against the wall without noticing.

"Tell me to stop." He murmured into Linus's ear. "Tell me to stop and I will…"

Linus didn't reply, and for a moment Rusty froze inside. He didn't know why or how, but he wanted Linus. If Linus didn't fell the same way…

Rusty felt Linus stir, and then hesitantly, tentatively wrap his arms around Rusty's waist. The younger man's head rested on his chest.

"Don't stop."

Yes! Rusty was all too happy to oblige… but even as he did he couldn't stop his damned brain from thinking.

Was he taking advantage of Linus? Linus was more then ten years his junior, and the kid had made it painfully obvious he hero worshipped both Danny and Rusty. What's more, Linus was upset and more than a little drunk. Shit. He didn't _want_ to stop, but…

"Hey, Linus. It's late, huh? Why don't I take you to your room?"

"Mmmmm…ok... you wanna stay the night?"

It was so very tempting…but even as Rusty considered it Linus stumbled and fell against him, giggling. He really was very drunk. Or maybe the Virgil and Turk had put something else in the drink… no. Surely not. Even they wouldn't do that.

"I'd like to, but it's Danny's last night. I'll come see you in the morning."

"Yeah…"

Unnoticed by either of them, a man leaning in the doorway watched them make their way up to Linus's room. Danny Ocean had seen more than he wanted to, and he was not happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. That is why I write.

**Chapter Four – Danny launches a surprise ambush which Rusty is entirely unprepared for.**

Perhaps it was because Bobby had been his mentor, and he knew firsthand how difficult pleasing that man was. Perhaps it was because Linus was young enough to be his son. Or maybe it was just the air of vulnerability the boy had, something Danny hadn't seen in this game for a long time.

Whatever it was, Danny was very sure of one thing; he wasn't going to let let Linus become another in the long list of Rusty's toyboys. And girls, for that matter. The best word when it came to describing Rusty Ryan was 'indiscriminate'…that and 'easily bored'. This, of course, was the whole problem.

Why did this have to happen tonight of all nights? Jail itself wasn't too bad – if Danny could con a man like Benedict keeping prison guards wrapped around his little finger wasn't an issue – but the loss of control over events in the outside world for such long periods of time was infuriating.

For a moment Danny considered calling Tess, but there wasn't much she could do. Besides, it was too soon. Things between them were too delicate. She needed time to sort herself out, time to realize that the man she really wanted was him. At least, that was the plan.

When Danny reached Rusty's suite he let himself in and sat on the bed. Slowly he took deep breaths – his track record when it came to winning arguments against Rusty wasn't great. In fact, it was pitiful. He needed to be relaxed, and focused, and not say anything he would regret.

He had only been there what seemed like seconds when Rusty appeared, and Danny was granted the rare privilege of seeing Rusty Ryan do a double take.

"Danny? What are y- "

"No, what the fuck are _you_ doing?"

Realisation dawned on Rusty's face, and his tone morphed from bewildered to defensive.

"I don't see how if affects you, Danny."

"You don't see how it affects me? For Christ's sake Rusty! 0f everyone one here, why did you choose him? The youngest, the most inexperienced, and the most vulnerable? To you it's nothing, but it'll kill him."

"I'm not planning on pretending nothing happened tomorrow. I like him - I like him a lot. I'm not going to hurt him, Danny."

"You're _Rusty Ryan_. Of course you're gonna hurt him. I _know_ you. You mess around for a few weeks, go out to the fanciest restaurants and best clubs, and then you get bored and walk away. Usually without informing the other person. Don't deny it."

"This is different, Danny!"

Rusty actually sounded angry. This was new. Usually when Danny berated him for his treatment of his lovers he shrugged it off, or made some wisecrack about conmen not being the greatest relationship material.

"Oh really? How so different, huh? He's pretty – don't think you're the only one to notice – he's young, he's emotionally fragile, you just happen to be there…"

"Shut up! It isn't like that. I don't know what it is, Danny, but trust me, it's different. I don't deny or regret what I've done before. It was… life. But this time - I mean, he's in his room now, _alone_, sleeping off the vodka. Would I usually do that? "

Danny had to admit Rusty had a point. More than that, he looked like he meant it. Hell, he sounded like he meant it. But if Danny knew anything, it was that people don't change so easily, no matter how much they want to.

Rusty stepped forward, and slowly sat down beside him.

"Please, Danny. I don't want to say goodbye fighting."

"Easy solution then; leave Linus alone."

"I won't do that."

Danny let out an explosive sigh. He didn't care how much it showed; he wanted Rusty to see how frustrating this was. But he certainly didn't want to head away for three months fighting with his closest and best friend. He needed Rusty. He may be the mastermind, but Rusty was the one who really ran things. Together, they were invincible. Grudgingly, Danny supposed he would just have to trust him.

"You know what - Fine. Fine. But be careful, ok? Take it slow, and keep it low key. It'll affect his career more than his name does."

"I know."

Rusty was smiling, his lazy, contented smile. Danny knew he had given in too quick, but tension with Rusty was the one thing he couldn't live with. Sometimes he felt Rusty was the only one who really understood him, understood the thrill of the perfect job, and understood why he couldn't give it up. After all, Rusty couldn't give it up either. He always talked as if he only cared about his precious hotel, but Danny knew he would give it up in an instant if it was a choice between the hotel or the game.

"I really mean it, Rusty. I'm not just worried about Linus. If – I mean, when – Bobby finds out, he is going to kill you. He will hunt you down."

"He doesn't seem to care all that much."

"He cares too much. What you saw tonight was overcompensation. He doesn't like the fact Linus means so much to him, so he pretends not to care. He's a brilliant con artist, but a fucking terrible parent."

"Why didn't you say that to Linus?"

"It's not the sort of thing you can just hear. He needs to discover it for himself, or he won't really believe it."

"You sound like Oprah. But I suppose you're right."

Rusty collapsed backwards, stretching out full length on the bed with a yawn.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still want me to look after Tess?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I trust you with _her_."

At that, Rusty gave a soft chuckle.

"Thanks."

Danny lowered himself down to lie quietly next to him. The silence was unusual in that it was comfortable, almost soothing. The only sound came from the occasional passer by outside, and the ticking of his watch.

His watch… Danny glanced at it and immediately resented the shiny (and expensive) piece of metal sitting on his wrist. It was nearly three. To stay out any longer would be pushing it.

Sitting up, he had already picked up his coat and got halfway across the room when he noticed Rusty had fallen asleep. He gazed for a minute at the still form of his friend and, feeling more than a little awkward, said a soft goodbye.

"I'll miss you, Rus. Be careful, ok? "

He wasn't quite sure what he meant by the last part – there were a lot of things it could mean, and he couldn't quite decide which one he agreed with most.

As Danny left, he was watched through half closed eyes. Rusty Ryan had never needed much sleep, but he hated saying goodbye.

* * *

When Linus finally woke up in the morning he was disorientated, bewildered and hung over. He was also, after he fell out of bed, significantly bruised on his left side.

Stumbling to the bathroom, Linus splashed his face with brutally icy water until he was awake, and took some painkillers for his head. The bathroom was not only really well designed but also well stocked. In fact, the whole room was beautifully set up. There was an enormous bed, a giant TV, a couch, a cute little kitchenette and a minibar… Rusty had really outdone himself…

Linus froze as memories flooded in. Last night…phone call… _Rusty_…

Oh. God. Please. No.

Linus half sat, half collapsed onto the tiles. He couldn't have made out with Rusty Ryan last night. It was impossible. For one thing, what could Rusty see in him? Rusty was, well, Rusty. The best there was. He was implacable, unreadable, always in control. On the other hand he, Linus, was an inadequate, incompetent, clumsy, inexperienced rookie. It was absolutely impossible – it must have been some sort of weird dream. That's right - a dream. A confused, alcohol-fuelled dream.

He realized he wasn't even fooling himself. It had happened, though why or how were totally incomprehensible. The only thing he could come up with was pity, and that was just too much to bear. It would be far better if Rusty had just wanted an easy lay. Considering Rusty's reputation, that wasn't out of the question, but it was going to make things very awkward.

Linus pressed his fingers against his temples, feeling throbbing in the veins that matched the pounding behind his eyes. Why had he drunk so much? Oh, yes… Dad. It was his own fault, in a way. He shouldn't have expected anything else from Bobby. Not seeing Dad for months – a year even, he couldn't quite remember – must have altered his perception more than he thought. Hearing five stories a night about how wonderful his father was had the effect of eroding his memory. The worst part was the stories were all true. Bobby _was_ a legend.

He had to pull himself together – this was pathetic. His bag sat untouched near the door. He was still wearing his suit from last night, a slim lined black one he had bought in France. He sighed, trying to make up his mind. He wouldn't deny his suits were nice; it was just that he felt odd wearing them everyday like Danny and Rusty did. He knew that the t-shirts and jeans made him look younger, but that was useful working the subway in Chicago, and apart from all that he was comfortable in them.

He compromised with a white shirt, top button undone, and dark jeans. Just classy enough not to get thrown out. Rusty really did run a very nice place. Now for breakfast – if only he could locate where to get some.

Half an hour and what seemed like a thousand wrong turns later, Linus walked into the main restaurant. It was set up for breakfast, enormous white-clothed tables laid out with steaming trays. He couldn't see too many people; it was late, and most people would have finished their breakfasts ages ago.

Trying not to look too lost, Linus was just about to sit down when a slender, surprisingly aged waiter sidled up beside him.

"You are one of Mr Ryan's personal guests?"

"Ah… yes. Yes I am."

"Excellent. This way if you please, sir."

Linus followed the little old guy down a corridor and into a much smaller room, similar to the one they had held the party in. Sliding glass doors and large windows neatly compartmented the area, making it seem bigger than it was. There was bacon, eggs, toast, a bowl of fruit and various mysterious silver lidded trays. The small bar had a row of breakfast martinis on the top – honey-infused gin with a dollop of orange marmalade. That wasn't something Linus saw every day, and for some reason made him smile.

Inside, most of the Eleven were arrayed on various sofas. Except for Rusty, and of course Danny. Virgil was leaned across the table talking while Turk, Livingstone and Basher listened intently. Basher's eyes were bulging, and Virgil kept making slightly frenzied hand gestures. As he walked in he caught a fragment of what they were saying. It sounded suspiciously like; "… and it was _Linus_… I swear, then Danny saw it and he just lost it, he was so mad… "

Virgil trailed off the second he saw Linus. Turk pretended to be saying something about the new release BMW C-Class, tongue tripping over convoluted, hasty comments. Linus greeted them with a face he _knew_ gave away nothing. He wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction, or cause any more embarrassment. He knew it gave away nothing because he'd practiced it ever since meeting these people. They all, particularly the older ones, read his face too easily. All four of them returned the greeting just a little too loudly, turning away a little too quickly. They were good enough too hide it from nearly anyone, but Linus wasn't just anyone. They knew.

Not only did they know, from what Virgil said Danny was mad at him. Danny had every reason to be mad, too. What right did he have, a newcomer, to mess everything up? One of the only things his dad had ever taught him was the most important thing in a job, any job, was the people. Getting the right people who could work together perfectly was a delicate balance. They had to be comfortable with each other, but not too comfortable or there would be no competitive edge. They had to know each other well, but have their own private lives. They had to like each other, but not too much or it would cloud judgment. And the thing that messed up that balance the most was gossip.

Utterly dejected, Linus wondered if he was capable of doing anything at all without screwing it up. In the last 12 hours a phone call had taken care of anyone who didn't think he was a stupid kid already, Rusty was playing some sort of game with his head (though deep down he felt that one was worth it), if they all didn't know about last night by now they would within the next quarter of an hour and Danny was furious at him for messing things up. Again. Murphy's Law had well and truly made itself heard.

Linus looked up as the door clicked. It was Rusty.

Oh, _fuck. _

* * *

Rusty didn't regret waiting. It was so much more fun this way. The expectation, the anticipation, the excitement when he laid eyes on the kid; it was something he hadn't experienced for a long time. The thrill of the chase. Ever since he'd gotten rich – ever since he'd gotten his own hotel – there hadn't been much chasing. Or rather, he had been the one being chased, not a position he liked at all.

Walking jauntily along the corridor, he paused for a minute at the glass doors, admiring the room he had set up, the friends he was looking after… and, in particular, the young man who sat a little apart from the others, gazing at his own feet and eating an apple.

As he walked in Linus looked up, and Rusty was unnerved to see him jump up and all but flee the room. Silence fell, and everyone else was suddenly very seriously studying their bacon. Throwing subtlety out the window, Rusty only waited a few moments before following him.

He found the kid in his room, kneeling by the bed putting clothes in a small soft black bag. Rusty, for the first time in a very long time, wasn't sure what to say. This was not what he had expected.

Linus didn't turn around until he had pulled the zip on the bag closed. When he spoke he didn't sound upset, but unexpectedly calm and in control with just a hint of weariness.

"What is it?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Why don't you want me to? I know you and probably everyone else is laughing at me, and that's your prerogative I guess, but Danny is angry and I just want to go…please just let me go, ok?"

Rusty hadn't even considered that Linus could be seeing things that way. Was his opinion of himself that low? And what was he talking about, Danny being mad? Slowly it dawned; his fight with Danny must have been loud enough for someone to overhear, but not loud enough for them to get the details right. Who had he put in the next room? Virgil or Basher, he couldn't remember, but they must have just heard shouting and Linus's name.

"Linus, Danny is not mad at you. And I can't speak for anyone else but I'm not laughing at you."

"Danny isn't mad? But I heard Virgil say he was furious."

"Yeah… at me. Thought I was fooling around with you. Got all protective."

"Oh." A sheepish pause. "Oh…"

His relief was evident. Rusty quashed a splinter of jealousy. Linus obviously cared a lot about Danny's opinion. It must have shown, and Linus must have misunderstood, because he began to apologise.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I know you and Danny are close."

"You didn't. We sorted it out. He realized that I wasn't and won't ever mess you around."

Linus shook his head exasperatedly.

"Stop teasing."

"I'm not."

Linus looked him straight in the eye, frowning slightly. Rusty had a flashback to the first time he met Danny; it was the same gentle but inexorable scrutiny. Linus drew back slightly, and then nodded with a small smile.

"Ok."

Rusty treated him to his slowest, laziest grin. Now he knew where he stood, this was where he was comfortable. With exaggerated care he placed his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Well…lets just say I stay in a very nice penthouse when I'm here, which is more than big enough for two. Would you maybe consider postponing that ticket back to Chicago for a little while? "

Linus cocked his head to the side, in mock consideration of the offer.

"I might give it a go."

"That," Rusty practically purred as he pulled closer, "is a most excellent answer…"

**Fin.**


End file.
